emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8602 (25th September 2019)
Plot Millie is pleased to be discharged from the hospital. Kim is prepared to give up fighting. Graham begins to make progress with his potential daughter and makes amends with Jamie. Cain is due back from Scotland tomorrow. Moira wants to end her affair with Nate but his advances get the better off her. As the couple are amid smooch in the caravan, Matty and Ryan approach from the outside and try to get inside. The Harvest Festival collection gets underway at the church. Bob becomes suspicious that Harriet has a man on the go and offers his blessings. Harriet tells Will she's contemplating coming clean. But when Bob overhears Dawn calling Will 'dad', he's sent into turmoil. Belle is befuddled after her clash with Ellis. Zak persuades her to confide in him. Both him, Belle and Chas share a loving moment. Zak is pleased to be forgiven. He prompts Belle to be brave and confront Ellis. Moira latches onto the door handle as Matty tries to get into the caravan. After several attempts, he gives up and him and Ryan take pitch on the bench next to the caravan. Moira desperately tries to escape the scenario. She is furious to discover Matty smoking weed. As she sneaks out of the caravan, when the time is right, she confronts an intoxicated Matty. Andrea is not happy that Graham has gotten Millie a gift. She demands he stay away from her. Kim wants to start again with Andrea. Graham is adamant that Millie is his daughter, and Andrea's actions aren't too reassuring that she isn't. Belle and Ellis confess their feelings for one another, but are prepared to take things slow. Bob confronts Harriet about what he's heard. She admits that 'Taz' is Will. She is refused the village's blessing. Cast Regular cast *Millie Tate - Willow Bell *Andrea Tate - Anna Nightingale *Jamie Tate - Alexander Lincoln *Kim Tate - Claire King *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Will Taylor - Dean Andrews *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower Guest cast *Doctor - Ian Gain Locations *Hotten General - Private ward and corridor *Home Farm - Living room, kitchen and hallway *Butlers Farm - Kitchen, yard and Nate's caravan *Woodbine Cottage - Living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *St. Mary's Church - Nave *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Church Lane *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and porch *Café Main Street Notes *A nurse in Hotten General is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Moira finds herself trapped; Harriet's secret is exposed; while Belle and Ellis open up about their feelings. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,669,800 viewers (15th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes